Squeeze Toy
by Danii Flame
Summary: Draco is hit with a spell that makes him break out in song and dance. Potter never could play fair. Songfic! Yaoi Rated for suggestiveness.... Oh! And because Draco dancing and singing should be illegal.... ONESHOT


Squeeze Toy

Word Count: 1782

Anything in **BOLD** are song lyrics. The song does not belong to me, but to The Boomtang Boys. Or.. Vengaboys. Same thing. I think.  
I also do not own Harry Potter and comp. They are wonderful work of J.K. Rowling. God bless her.  
OH! And this takes place in Fith year! And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not yet have a Beta.  
ENJOY!

* * *

I always knew they played dirty. But, I must admit, it was rather ingenious of them. My name's Draco Malfoy, and here's my story.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Like anyother day, I set out of the dorms with one thought in mind; 'How am I going to get Potter today?' I was thinking switching his eggs with some kind of animal intestine, or spiking his drink with something to make him look like a total fool. Hmm... or maybe just jinxing him when he walked by? I always smirked at the thought of him with long, braided, bubble-gum pink hair.

My train of thought continued to think of ideas as I made my way to the Great Hall. Now, I always thought myself to be multi-tasked, you know, 'cause of the whole being able to look sexy and act it too thing, but I found the hard way that thinking hard about things and walking, were not my forte. That would be why I found myself on my bum infront of the doors to the Great Hall.

Quickly, I jumped up and dusted my robes before looking at my attacker. I grinned as I saw Harry Potter sprawled on the floor, glasses a few feet away from him, hair messier than usual and face slightly pink with embarassment. He looked up at me and squinted.

"Whoever I just ran into, I'm terribly sorry." He said, still squinting.

Looking around, I noticed we were the only ones in the corridor. I smirked and walked over to grab his glasses.

"Well, well, Potter." I spat his name. I had an image to uphold! "Do you usually go around, bowling innocent people over?" I folded the spectacles and pocketed them. Looking at him, I saw the tension in his shoulders as well as the wide eyed look in my direction.

"Malfoy?" He asked, bewildered. "I take back what I said. There's no way I'd be sorry for knocking _you_ on your arse." I sneered at him as he got up and walked in my direction, eyes squinting to try and see. "Now, where are my glasses?"

Oh, I was going to have fun with him. Quickly, I took out my wand and cast a binding spell on him. "Oh, you wont be needing your glasses, Potter." Green ropes sprang from the tip of my wand and wrapped themselves around the Gryffindor. He froze a second before squirming.

"Malfoy!" He yelled, pure fury present in his voice. Looking at his face, I was pleased to see his face flushed with anger. His black hair was toussled, well, more so than seconds before, and he looked like he had just been ravished.

I faultered at that thought. Where the hell had it come from?!

"Give. Me. My. Damn. Glasses." He ground out, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Erm.. Let me think about that one, Potter. Uh.. No." I cast a floating charm on them and left the just out of his reach. "I'll see you in the great hall, _Harry_." I purred before walking away, into the Great Hall. I grinned as I looked back at him, tied up and defenceless. Oh, it was so satisfactory!

I was half-way through my meal before Potter and his sidekicks walked in, all fuming. I snorted into my pumpkin juice as the all threw simultaneous glares at me. Going back to my breakfast, I ignored them. I continued to eat, enjoying the silence of the Hall. That lasted about three and a half minutes.

I remember it perfectly. I was rasing my fork to my mouth, a sausage speared on it, when I felt the spell hit me. It felt warm and cold at the same time. My eyes widened as the sensation spread all across my body. Next thing I knew, I was standing on the table.

Music started. A couple drum beats before two squeaks. Sounding like the came from a rubber toy. Than, from _my_ mouth, came**: "Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yea."** A seconds pause before it happened again**. "Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yea." **

Quickly I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the Golden trio smirking before I broke out into song, my body moving to the music.

**"When I was a little boy**

**My best friend in the whole wide world**

**Was my little, rubber toy**

**It use to bring me so much joy!"** I brought my hands to my chest and clutched it, big smile on my face. I realised then that I had no control over my body.

**"Floating in my bubble bath**

**It's funny noises always made me laugh!"** Here I covered my mouth and issued a quick little giggle, much to the amusement of the rapidly growing crowd in the Hall.

**"Splashing water all over the floor**

**I never thought I could ask for more." **The beat of the song changed. My lips pouted out a little and my arms crossed over my chest as I continued on.

**"But now I'm tired of my little friend." **A nod.

**"I was young and that was just pretend**

**Now I'm ready for something new."** Another nod and my hands went to my hips.

**"And if you're lucky then it could be you!" **I jumped off the table and pointed towards Harry Potter. Mortified, I was still unable to stop my body from strutting towards him.

**"You could be my sqeeze toy."** Here I pinched his cheeks intime to the **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"You could be my squeeze toy."** Again, I pinched his cheeks to the **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"Come and play with me boy."** I moved back, smiled and and wiggled my finger, as if beckoning him to me, intime to the... You guessed it... **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"Wont you be my sqeeze toy."** I pouted and blinked intime to the... -Sigh- **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"You could be with me boy."** Here, I quickly kissed his cheek before spinning and walking a few paces away from him before turning to face him again.

**"Everynight when my mother said**

**I took my squeeze toy up to bed**

**And in the morning each and every day**

**I took my friend outside to play"** I spread my arms up wide, grin planted firmly on my face. God, this was humiliating!

**"Always with me when I went to school**

**Even though it was against the ruled."** A pout and a nod.

**"All my teachers told me it was wrong**

**For little boys to play with a toy so long." **I dropped my head and stared at him from behind my eyelashes before lifting it again and continuing to move my body back and forth to the beat.

**"But not it's time to put my toys away**

**And have fun in a different way**

**'Cause I'm ready for something new"** Here, I gave a suggestive look towards Potter before gyrating my hips in a way that was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

**"And if you're lucky then it could be you." **I quickly walked back to him and sat in his lap. He gasped as I flung my arms around his neck.

**"You could be my sqeeze toy."** I wiggled my bum to the **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"You could be my squeeze toy."** And again**. "SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"Come and play with me boy."** I stroked his face with my hand before bounding out of his lap and moving my hips from side to side to the god awful **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

**"Wont you be my sqeeze toy." **Pout. Blink to the **"SQUEAK SQUEAK".**

"**You could be with me boy."** I grinned and moved my body as if I were grinding against someone behind me.

As soon as I did that, the music stopped, the feeling in my body left, and I gained control of it again. Taking a good look at Potter, I noticed his face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

Realising what I had just done, I felt my face flame. I just sang and danced for the entire Great Hall! I screamed before turning on my heel and running out of the Hall. I heard Potter call after me, but I was past the point of caring. The bastard had just made a fool out of me!

I kept running. I ran until I reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. I was sweating and panting when I finally collasped. The run had done very little for me as I was still fuming angry. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes, trying to gain control of my breath again.

Five minutes later, I was almost back to breathing normally when Harry sodding Potter walked through the door. Glaring at him, I upturned my nose and looked the other way. "What the hell do you want, Potter?" I spat.

I heard him sigh before sitting next to me. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry." I snorted, refusing to look at him. "I didn't cast that spell." I whipped my head around to look at him. "It was Hermoine." My eyes widened.

"Granger?!" I asked, totally bwildered. He nodded.

"I'm sorry she did it. She needn't have humiliated you like that." He stared at me, looking me right in the eye. I had never noticed before, just how green his eyes were. They were beautiful. I lost myself in them.

I snapped out of reverie when I felt something soft pressed to my lips. My heart nearly lept out of my chest when I realised they were _his _lips! What surprised me even more, was that I liked it. I liked it, and continued it! Sweeping my tongue over his lips, I silently begged for entrance. I wanted to squeal when he granted it. Closing my eyes, I slipped my tongue between his luscious lips and toyed with his. Hesitantly, he played back.

All too soon though, it was over. Opening my eyes, I stared at his flushed face. With I smirk, I stood up and offered my hand to him. When Potter looked at it hesitantly, I was about to pull it back. He stopped me by grabbing hold of it and allowing me to help him up. Once he was up, he kept hold of my hand, looking me in the eye again. Instantly, I knew why. It was an offering of friendship. The friendship he had denied back in our first year at Hogwarts.

Seconds later, a wicked thought crossed my mind that I just had to follow through with.

Quickly, I pulled him flush against me, my hands going to his arse. I gave two quick sqeezes before whispering in his ear; "Wont you be my sqeeze toy?"

* * *

I started this around 12:30AM and finished at 2:17 approx. So, if it sucks, gomen. 


End file.
